Affection: Public or Private?
by TheWickedWizardOfOz
Summary: Dick Grayson is not having a good day today. Roy manages to convince him otherwise. Dick/Roy slash; slight AU, no superheroes.


So, on Wednesday, I was on the Skytrain (if you don't know, it's like the Underground, but as the name implies it's on an elevated platform; however, some of its tracks are underground or under tunnels as well) I think I just told you where I live...fudge... Anyways~ On the Skytrain, sitting across from me was this couple, and they were like some of the more "badass" couples (facial piercings, tattoos, black bleached hair etc.) yet they were just enjoying each other's company, leaning against one another, stealing a kiss here and there it was quite adorable for a "scary" looking couple LOL

Notes: Slash, slight AU: no superheroes; but, Dick and Roy were still adopted by their respective adoptive father's and Dick is still best friends with Wally while Roy and Kaldur too are best friends etc. However, Dick was placed in a school in which homophobia prevailed and was even encouraged by the staff.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

Affection: Public or Private?

Today was not a good day for Dick Grayson.

He had forgotten his car keys in his rush this morning to leave the apartment, so he had to take the underground subway. On the subway, a person had decided to commit suicide and jumped onto the tracks, causing the subway to stop for a full hour before it was allowed to start working again. This caused him to be late for work, again.

Today was not a good day for Dick Grayson.

At work, his boss yelled at him for being late, again, his co-worker seemed to be insistent that Dick was the person who broke the coffee machine, despite the fact that it was broken _before_ Dick walked into to work, his secretary decided to start hitting on him again, despite knowing full-well of his dating status, and several of his clients had decided that they no longer needed his services and had stopped paying their fees.

Today was not a good day for Dick Grayson.

Then he got to lunch, where he found that he had also forgotten his lunch at home. Only having a half-hour lunch break, he decided to go out of the office for lunch. McDonald's is a healthy choice, right? Well, Dick decided it was the fastest. However, for a fast-food restaurant the line moved fairly slowly. Dick stood in line, a third of his lunch-time already up, watching a couple make-out in front of him, he vaguely wondered if it were him and his significant other if people stare in contempt or have their eyes glaze over them, as if it were the most natural thing in the world, much like how his eyes had originally glazed over the couple.

The clerk had gotten his order mixed up, and gave him stuff he was allergic too, but he couldn't go back and re-order: he was already a minute over his lunch break.

Today was not a good day for Dick Grayson.

When he got back to work, it was pure torture for the rest of the six hours. He had tried, unsuccessfully, to gain more clients for the office, but all the people he had called said they had no need for a PI. All the people that walked in asked for help, but it turns out that they had been working with false claims. Dick had gone from making $100, 000 to $50 for his company in one day. This did not bode well for anybody.

Today was not a good day for Dick Grayson.

By the time it was 7:00 pm he was incredibly ready to leave the office, get back home, and maybe snuggle with-

"Hello?" A person's voice resonated throughout the room just as he just finished packing his suitcase, his sports jacket already draped over his arm. When Dick heard the voice, he closed his eyes, dropped his sports jacket over the arm of his chair and sat back down.

"Hello," Dick replied, attempting to keep his voice calm, despite his current "irritated" status. Did he mention that today was not a good day for him?

"I would like some help," the person said softly, just above a whisper.

Dick opened his eyes and none other than, "Roy? What are you doing here?" Dick asked, mildly surprised.

"Well, my boyfriend has been spending a lot of late nights at work and I was wondering what was keeping him," Roy said, in a mock worry, sitting in the lounge chair in front of Dick's handsome oak desk.

Dick leaned back in his chair and smiled, "I'm sure your boyfriend has a perfectly good explanation, just ask him."

"You get paid how much for this job, again?" Roy asked, leaning forward.

"Depends. $20 an hour, $100 per stakeout night, a dollar per question if it's just a few questions asked," Dick relayed the information on the sign behind him, "But I'll put that dollar on your tab."

"You know, you rip people off." Roy grabbed Dick's tie and pulled him close, stealing a kiss, "So, what's been keeping you late at work?" Roy asked when they parted.

Dick was pleasantly surprised; Dick had politely asked Roy to not show affection outside the privacy of their home, due to the nature of the town they lived in, and Roy's natural inability to show emotion made this agreeable for both of them; yet here Roy was, sitting very close, his sky blue eyes staring in a way that was more than platonic into Dick's dark blue eyes, their breaths ghosting each other's lips.

"_Roy_," Dick hissed, "I told you not at work. Anyways, I came in late today, so I had to stay the amount of time I lost."

Roy smirked, "By the way, you left your lunch on the counter-top with your keys," Roy said, leaning back in the chair.

Dick rubbed his temples, "I know."

"So when's your shift over? I wanted to go out tonight," Roy said, playing with the assortment of papers on Dick's desk.

"I was just leaving, where do you want to go?" Dick said, picking up his jacket and throwing it on.

"Well, Kaldur invited us to go out with him, I thought that seemed alright," Roy said, taking Dick's hand in his, "But we can go anywhere."

Dick flushed at the affection and gently tried to tug his hand out of Roy's, "_Roy_."

"_Richard_," Roy replied smiling at him.

"What if someone sees us? This town isn't ready for that yet!"

Roy smiled and kissed Dick's forehead, "for a PI you sure have awful observation skills."

Dick flushed, "what did you hear at the butts, today?"

"Well, I heard that you're being silly and this town isn't homophobic at all."

Dick smiled, and intertwined his fingers with Roy's, "Are you sure?"

Roy squeezed Dick's hand in his, "positive. You just went to a crap school."

Dick and Roy calmly walked onto the subway, hand in hand, and sat down. Roy wrapped an arm possessively around Dick's shoulders, while Dick rested his head on Roy's shoulder, a hand on Roy's chest. Aside from the occasional odd stare, they did not encounter any of the things that Dick thought they might, no homophobic slurs, no angry outbursts from whoever, nothing disrupted their public display of affection.

Perhaps today was a good day for Dick Grayson after all.

* * *

><p>Not exactly what I imagined...but it's still fluffy ^.^<p>

Btw, for those of you that don't know, "Archery Butts" is what they call the location at which Archer's practise with mounds of earth as their targets.

Review if you like~


End file.
